


Starlight

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Mom, Texan Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: On a cloudless night in a Texan landscape, a lone human witnesses the crashing of an alien spaceship.How Texan dad met Galra mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutekittenlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/gifts).



> The story of Keith's Parents (Redux because Thace isn't his father)

*Note: Character Names come from the wonderful BrownTiger15  
The Names may be the same, but the stories will not be. Please read her works, as they are awesome.

A man smiled wide as he glanced up at the twilight sky above him. The cool, crisp air, made his skin flush and goosebumps attack his arms. The desolate Texan land stretched on for miles, leaving only him, his telescope and an old red, beat up truck.

The Moon was bright and full, illuminating the land around him, outlining the towering landmarks made of stone. It was all he needed for him to enjoy the stars above him. Enjoying the place in which he could never reach, for his body was not fit for it.

He leaned in, pushing dark brown hair away from his face, so he could view the stars better with his telescope. He smiled as he adjusted the thing, getting everything in focus. Once it was all set and done, he saw what he was looking for. 

“Hello Mars!” He cracked to himself. “Shining bright today.” 

For a moment, he blinked, seeing a light cut by. He adjusted his telescope, seeing something he had never seen before. It was an spade looking object, seemingly growing closer. The speed it was hitting, was far too fast to be an asteroid and had a direct path heading towards Earth. 

The man pulled away, just in time to see that light grow closer to his location, as if it was a planned destination. He covered his ears as it broke the earth’s atmosphere, shaking the ground in which he stood. He fell to the ground, covering his head, because he wasn’t sure he would survive the impact. 

The object his, causing the man to let out a scared yell. A dust cloud rushed towards him and he quickly rolled to his car, where it took most of the force. After all the dust settled, the man peeked up, resting his hands over the rim of the truck bed.

His eyes shined in the moonlight. Before him, was something he had never seen before in his entire life. 

An Alien Spacecraft. 

“They do exist…” He spoke to no one but himself, because the man was currently having his mind blown. He took his hands and slapped his cheeks. “Ok Austin...You got this.” 

The man got up, reaching down into the bed of his truck and grabbed a crowbar. Never in his life did he regret not bringing his damn gun. His Texan fathers wouldn’t be proud at that.

Austin walked up slowly, white knuckling the bar in his hand as he neared the fallen craft. The moon lighting his way, as the metallic surface glowed under the planet's satellite. Austin could see the ship was damaged and not from impact. 

He didn’t know what worried him more. 

The fact there was a spaceship here or that something shot the spaceship down, didn’t set well with him at all.

Austin looked up, placing a hand on the metal with caution. He was somewhat shocked it wasn’t hot. He had expected it to be warm from entering earth and falling the way it did, but it was cool. With a heavy swallow, he climbed his way up. 

He looked down, seeing an alien being motionless in the cockpit. He gave a confused look, as it didn’t expect the alien to look so humanoid in appearance, even if it was in a spacesuit that hid its features.

Austin looked around the creature, seeing if there was any damage. He let out a sigh, seeing no visible damage. He looked around the glass lid, pressing on it to see if it would budge or move. In that moment, he heard a hissing noise and the lid raised up. Austin leaned back, not wanting to get hit by the thing as it moved.

His heart was racing, as he watched the alien wake up slowly. It’s expressionless mask leaned forward into it’s hands, trying to gain it’s surroundings. Austin kneeled down, peaking over the edge and looking down. That was a mistake.

The moment his head was spotted, did the pilot of the spacecraft lung forward, a glowing purple blade in hand. Austin shot back, watching as the blade nearly cut his right eye out. His escape resulted for his eyebrow to catch the tip of the glowing blade and for red blood to flow everywhere. 

Austin fell high from the spaceship, having the being fall with him. He landed hard on his back, feeling the air get pushed out with the impact. He let out a wheezing breath, almost happy the alien above him was still trying to recover from its crash landing. With a rush of an adrenaline, Austin pushed the biped off of him. He quickly got up, rolling away and slowly standing on his feet. His world was still spinning, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

He held out his crowbar, watching as the being stood up before him, blade in it’s hands. Austin’s right eye stung, as his blood poured into it. For a moment, they both stood, studying each other. 

Then the alien moved, charging forward. Austin gave a smirk, watching as the being grew closer. With a mighty swing, it brought its blade down, clashing with the crowbar. Austin moved his foot forward, looping his foot behind the alien, tripping it and causing the being to stumble and fall. Before the being got up, Austin quickly brought the crowbar to the back of the alien’s head, shattering the helmet.

“Stay the fuck down.” He let out a husky breath, watching as the alien looked daze.

The human gave a trumpet smile, only to has his feet kicked out from underneath him as the alien sideswiped him. Austin got too cocky, he had assumed the alien would have been weaker because of the crash landing, but he was wrong. 

The damn Alien didn’t know when to quit. Austin quickly brought up his crowbar, blocking the blade again as the being jumped up on top of him. The human gritted as he was able to free one hand and started punching hard in the ribcage. The shock of the impact knocked the being back. He reeled his feet back, kicking the alien off of him, it’s sword being left behind. 

Austin pushed himself off the ground again, the dust sticking to his sweat and blood as he quickly ran up, bringing the crowbar full swing at the alien’s helmet. The newest impact knocked the helmet off off, sliding on the red soil. 

This time, the creature didn’t move. It laid limp, unconscious from the abuse to its head. Austin walked up, huffing as he raised his crowbar up again, ready for another attack if need be. He lowered it, once he found the being was still. Breathing, but not moving. 

Austin looked around him, seeing there was no longer a threat, before poking at the alien with his crowbar. It didn’t move. 

Never in his life had he let out a nervous laugh like that. Never in his life had he have to fight like that either. Then again, he never saw an alien either.

He walked up closer, wondering how scary the face would look. Old scifi movies played in his head. Of scary, scared and monstrous creatures ready to eat you than great you. He watched as long lavender hair, glowed in the moonlight. He reached his foot down and kicked it over.

His breath caught and his heart stopped.

It wasn’t scary. It wasn’t even monstrous or scared. 

It was beautiful.

Austin looked down at that face, as the moon outlined it’s soft features. Purple skin and silver blood, lavender hair and red markings. 

His head snapped up, hearing vehicle's approach in the distance. He saw lights over the horizon. He gave a deep frown, knowing who it was.

“That damn Garrison…” Austin looked down at the Alien who lay on the ground, out cold. His gray eyes wavered, knowing full well if he left the being here, the Garrison would surely kill it and study it. He let out a frustrated sigh, before kneeling down and picking up the being. He a huff, surprised how heavy it really was. “I swear to god if you try to kill me when you wake up…”

Austin quickly made his way to the truck, laying the being down inside the bed, before running back to grab his telescope with his name on it. That was the last thing he needed, for the Garrison to come knocking on his door because he was harboring an alien from out of this world. He collapsed the telescope inside the cabin of his truck and started it up, leaving the lights off. He slowly drove, seeing the purple glow of the blade in his mirror, before jumping out and grabbing it. He watched as the large blade shrink into a small dagger. He looked at it, blinking before waking up from his awe.

“Fuck it, figure it out later.” Austin quickly jumped back in his rig, throwing the blade inside haphazardly. “Honestly, you better be damn grateful.”

He drove off, knowing full well he would be leaving a mark behind with his tires leading the way home. He knew he had to make it to the black top, before he could make his way home untracked. 

Austin sped away, watching the lights behind him get lost from the rearview window. He didn’t really start controlling his breathing, until the tires left the dirt and hit pavement. He still didn’t turn his lights on until he was miles away. 

Miles away from the crash site.   
Miles away from the Garrison.   
Miles away from the people he never really felt connected to. 

He took his car down a gravel road. He drove until the gravel road faded away, leaving to nothing but dirt. 

He was still on edge as he drove his way up to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, a place he called home. 

Austin pulled up, quickly exiting his vehicle and running to the back of the truck bed. He carefully looked at the alien, contempt enough to figure it was still out cold. He grabbed the alien by the leg, dragging the creature towards him. 

Austin held the alien in his arms and carried it inside his little shack of a home, where he rested the being on the couch next to the window. Austin quickly made his way over to a light switch and lit up the dark room. 

He could now see with all clarity. 

The alien before him, looked female and she looked like she was in pain. Austin would have felt sorry for beating her, if she hadn’t tried to kill him. 

He gave a frustrated sigh as he lifted his hand up to his right eyebrow. The damn thing was still bleeding. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, opening up the medical cabinet and grabbing a medkit. He closed the cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He looked like a bloody mess. He knew he would feel things tomorrow, more than he was now. He ran a hand through his dirt hair, wondering if it was wise to keep the alien around or not.

He turned the water on, washing his face of the dirt and blood the best he could. He tried his face and let out a shaky breath.

He opened the medkit, grabbing alum and placing it on his still bleeding cut. It stopped the flow and the pain faded away. He quickly washed his hands and grabbed a clean set of towels and the medkit, bringing it with him to the living room, where the knocked out alien slumbered. 

He looked down at her, not really sure where to start. 

“Well shit…” Austin crossed his arms. “What the hell am I doing…”

He knew he was way over his head, he just hoped he didn’t lose it while taking care of the alien in his care.

****  
TBC  
****


End file.
